Mercury Halynn
Mercury Natalia Halynn is the descendant of one of Earth's guardian deities; Vermilion, Goddess of Strength. With her superhuman abilities, the source of her power, the all-powerful beings known as the Absolutes, have tasked her and her kind with the protection of their home world. Her power and desire to protect make her a force to be reckoned with, but she was born among and raised by humans. Her mind is fundamentally flawed, and she feels as any human does, along with most of her kind. Despite her human imperfections, she strives to better herself for the sake of those around her. Skills and Abilities Mercury is above all else, a skilled guitarist. She's been a musician for as long as she can remember, her father having taught her how to play guitar from the time that she was first big enough to hold one. Beyond that, she is actively developing her fighting skills. With very little formal training, she relies mostly on her superhuman reflexes and agility to adapt to whatever combat situation she finds herself in. She's fluent in a few languages, Russian being a second language to her, and Spanish being a very familiar one. She knows some German, but isn't perfectly fluent in it. Other Abilities *'Second Tier' - In a pinch, Mercury is able to draw in the raw energy of creation from the world around her, and boost her power to its absolute maximum without calling on the Will of Vermilion. Her physical strength nearly triples, her speed doubles, and her ability to weaponize air is enhanced. In this mode, she is one of the most powerful fighters the world has ever seen, but she can only hold this form for roughly five minutes before her body starts to tear itself apart. This amount of time will increase as she ages and trains her body. *'Twitch' - She is able to focus her energies into particular muscle sets, pushing those muscles far past their maximum potential without those energies. Using this ability, she is able to push herself to supersonic speeds. This means running, and attacking, faster than the speed of sound. As of right now, this ability can only be used for a few seconds before her muscles start to rip themselves apart. *'The Will of Vermilion' - With this ability, Mercury is able to call upon the full strength of her godly patron, as well as the stregnth of all the guardians that Vermilion's will has touched, allowing her to temporarily surpass even the gods of gods. However, use of this ability requires her to pay the ultimate price, as her body is not built to sustain such power. Personality Mercury, though a bit brash and hot-headed, is a very friendly soul. Stay on her good side, and you'll have the best friend you could never ask for for years to come. Her courage and strength of heart are a great motivator for anyone she comes across, and the kindness she shows tends to bring out the best in those around her. History *'Early Life' - Mercury was born to a relatively wealthy family, roots on both sides of her family tracing back to Russia. She and her older brother were born in Russia before moving to the north-western US. Her family held many connections, and even affiliated with a powerful Russian mafia family. The family took care of the Halynns' every need, so long as Mercury's father, Viktor, would answer their call. Shortly after Mercury was born, however, he decided it would be best to recede from the family for the sake of his own. Being close friends with the head of the mafia family, Viktor was able to maintain connections, and call in favors from time to time. Shortly after moving to the US, the Halynns adopted Jayden Raux, whose parents were sentenced to death shortly after his birth. The Halynns lived in relative peace for 16 years after Mercury's birth. *'Teenage Years' - Sadly their peaceful lives ended shortly after Mercury turned 16. There was a demand among the higer-ups of the mafia to have Viktor and his family punished for what they saw as a betrayal. About a month after Mercury's birthday, her father was assassinated. After this incident, she joined up with her brother, who had been doing vigilante work, his focus being on the very mafia family that they used to be affiliated with. Mercury didn't have her powers at the time, as her brother did, but she did what she could. About a year later, their mother died of illness. *'Discovering Her Powers' - In the time that she'd be working with her brother, they had done enough that they'd both landed a hefty price on their heads. Their adopted brother, Jayden Raux, and Mercury's friend, Allesana Skye, had been working along side them, and had also earned a bounty. Shortly after her mother's death, Mercury is cornered by a group of mafia thugs as she takes a shortcut from school back to her home. The five men trap her, rape her, and beat her half to death. In the midst of the assault, she passed out. During the time that she was unconscious, she heard a voice. "Mercury, you can't die here. You are too strong for that! Get up! Fight!" She awoke shortly after hearing the voice, bloodied and defiled. The five men stood nearby, talking about what they should do next; just off her then and there, or keep toying with her... That's when the strength of her godly patron awakened, and she broke free of her restraints. Needless to say, the men that assaulted her are no longer alive. *'Leaving Home '- In the time between her powers awakening, and her leaving home, she discovers the potential greatness, and the unspeakable horrors that came with her newfound abilities. After a series of extremely unfortunate events, leaving gallons of blood on Mercury's hands, She, her brother, Jayden, and Allesana, leave their home town, and take up a nomadic life, simply to avoid being hunted for their actions against the mafia. Roughly one month after leaving home, they come across an old family friend, a man named Richard Haar, who agreed to train Mercury to use her powers more effectively. Richard was one of the very few known superhumans at the time. They would later become known as 'Aryans,' in allusion to the perfect race that Hitler wanted to create. Of course, this name carried very negative implications about their characters. The population was afraid that they were powerhungry, psychotic killers that would do anything to get what they wanted. It would later be discovered that their race was simply known as 'Guardians.' *'Struggle - '''In their travels, Mercury and her friends met many others of her race whose desire for power had consumed them, one in particular was an old friend of theirs. Andreov Malchovich. At one point, he and Mercury were inseparable, their fathers being good friends themselves. With the death of Andreov's father, however, Andreov was thrust into a position of power within the old mafia family, and he was the one who had issued the hit on Mercury's father on orders from executives of other branches of the family. It's unknown when and how Andreov discovered his powers, but at some point in time, they drove him into the same madness they'd seen in so many others like them. But there was something different about Andreov in that the magnitude of his strength was far higher than it should have been. It was later discovered that he could plant seeds of his power within others, and once they'd had time to mature, he could reclaim that increased power, killing its former host. He'd been luring others with power, and stealing it away once they'd reached their peak. Never giving in, and determined to try and save her old friend, Mercury and Andreov clashed several times, leaving Mercury tattered and beaten every time, but all the stronger for it. This continued on for roughly one year, and eventually culminated in a clash that reformed a small portion of Siberia. *'The End of Her First Life - '''In that final clash, Mercury discovered a very particular power that would ultimately be the key to her victory. Her godly patron, Vermilion, could summon up the strength of all of the guardians that her will had touched and grant it all, as well as all of her own strength, to Mercury. After a battle that leveled mountains, and reached the edge of space, Andreov finally falls. Unfortunately, Mercury was unable to save her old friend, but she had managed to save her world, and possibly many others. As the strength of her godly patron and fellow guardians left her, her body succumbed to her injuries, and died. But, as is the fate of guardians, her soul was brought to a new world, and her body rebuilt. She's been on Rigel Prima for roughly three years now, regaining her old strength and forming new bonds, building a brand new life in her new home. Relationship Guide *Emily Nash - One of the first people she met at Wayne Manor, Emily's natural inclination to overlook what Mercury is and just see her as a person instantly drew Mercury in. They hang out and do the whole friend thing, of course, but the way Mercury sometimes talks about Emily to others makes it painfully obvious that she wants to be more than friends with the smaller human girl. *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Trivia *Theme Song; Salamander - Ellegarden *She started her own band back on Earth, known as Pierce The Heavens, and she is trying to reform it on Rigel Prima. She started as the frontman for the first few months of its existence, then eventually took a place as the lead guitarist, her adopted brother taking her place as frontman. Category:Characters